


Verse About Kate

by CoriolisEffect



Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Bad Poetry, F/F, Friendship/Love, Guilt, Love Confessions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-22
Updated: 2018-07-22
Packaged: 2019-06-14 12:17:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15388587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CoriolisEffect/pseuds/CoriolisEffect
Summary: Directly from the desk of Victoria Chase, terrible teenage free verse about a crush.





	Verse About Kate

my male mirror's evil revealed  
the brother I wished for, a monster  
an empty red binder bears my name  
but hers is full  
  
mentor and idol exposed as a devil  
the one who created this hell  
he drugged and posed and photographed her  
but I am her tormentor  
  
why torture her for being victimized  
the need to feel superior, comeuppance for her preachiness  
those are excuses for the jealousy  
why couldn't she be kissing me  
  
she is stronger than I thought  
eyes red from tears, she clutches her cross  
I offer an apology and she accepts without reservation  
the girl is too kind for this place  
  
my resolve is absolute  
I can be worthy of her friendship  
become a better person for her  
it will take time  
  
a second party ignored and tongues wag  
their words sting but she is worth the pain  
comparing notes on class until the small hours  
the best night of my life  
  
her sleepy smile in the dormitory hall  
I think I love her  
but she could never love me  
God forbids it

 

* * *

  
days later she offers congratulations  
a hug to celebrate well earned grades  
her embrace is the most perfect place in the world  
I do not want to let go  
  
with effort I distance myself  
the temptation is too great  
admit my feelings to her  
and drive her away forever  
  
our fingers touch as I pass her a book  
mine snatched away too quickly  
she looks hurt by the overreaction  
it breaks my heart  
  
trapped between affection and respect for her  
the angelic smile that haunts me  
I almost destroyed it  
is this suffering my penance  
  
a soft knock at my door  
she is concerned for my wellbeing  
this is beyond irony  
the universe mocks me  
  
avoidance is my only respite  
but the hipster intervenes  
my secret begs to be told  
I can not allow it  
  
partying with the popular  
I feel out of place now  
enough drinks to forget her  
but I drunk dial  
  


* * *

  
I awaken on my sofa  
confusion and throbbing head  
aspirin and water for the hangover  
but there is no treatment for the message  
  
we have to talk  
four words that make me sick  
I called her from the party  
to confess forbidden love  
  
play it off as a joke  
blame a spiked drink  
they would hurt her too much  
I swallow my pride  
  
her door opens and she is haloed with sunlight  
she greets me groggily from a sleepless night  
my apology is feeble  
and her face twists in shock  
  
demanding she join us  
I thought she would have fun  
no secret revealed  
until now  
  
she sinks onto her couch  
hands cover her face  
sobs wrack her body  
and I turn to leave  
  
she asks me to wait  
I stop and steel myself for her fury  
instead she smiles sadly  
she feels it too  
  


* * *

  
there is a conflict in her  
faith and want at war  
again I torture her  
can I do nothing right  
  
we sit apart  
leave room for Jesus  
awkward beyond words  
I can barely speak  
  
this should be celebrated  
mutual affection  
but her knuckles white around the crucifix  
tell me she is in pain  
  
my insecurities are petty  
her whole world is shaken  
tears stream down my cheeks  
I want nothing more than to hold her  
  
nothing can repair this  
our tentative friendship shattered  
her lips move faintly in silent prayer  
it is too pretty for me to bear  
  
eyes squeeze closed  
my first sincere prayer  
God please fix this for her  
she deserves certainty  
  
He answers swiftly  
it shocks me to my core  
soft lips against mine  
she is kissing me

**Author's Note:**

> So it turns out that writing bad poetry is really fun. Weird, since I hated studying the good stuff in school. I hope you enjoyed it.


End file.
